say something I'm giving up on you
by dallysbear
Summary: "Please stay true to you word" I pleaded to him "Of course love" he mused " just make sure you've returned to me by the end of the month" Isa goes back to Mystic Falls one last time before giving up her freedom for her old lovers happiness. Better than it sounds- long shot
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally going to be a short multi chapter story about three or four chapters but then I decided to do my fist long shot. I hope you like it. **

**I do NOT own twilight or the vampire diaries just the plot of my fanfictions**

**Some background **

**Bella is Katherine ' s older sister and had been with Klaus for a few decades before the encountering Katherine again in England then left not wanting to be the other woman**

**She and the Cullen are friends and Edward and her are on good terms so no darkward**

**She also met Damon and Stefan a year before the Katherine incident but left a week after her arrival to Mystic Falls because she caught her and Damon in bed. **

"Please stay true to you word" I pleaded to him

"Of course _love_" he mused " just make sure you've returned to me by the end of the month"

"What but that's in a week" I screeched

_'How could he expect me to say my goodbyes in such little time. I guess I should be thanking him if I were to stay any longer I'd probably back out. Now is not a time to act selfishly' I chastised myself_

"I do believe I have granted you more than enough time. Dear belle you should go say your goodbyes your wasting valuable time with me. You have a wedding to attend" he taunted

I growled "I will, but you must promise to keep your word. When I return you are not to disturb them, you or anyone associated to you are to stay away from the residents of Mystic Falls "

He sighed " I already agreed you just need to keep yours or the Salvatore brothers will be paid a visit"

I nodded my head and left

_'I hope they don't shun me. I just want a proper goodbye then, maybe just then, I might finally be able to move on.'_

Bella spent the next day running at vamp speed from her current location Dallas, Texas (enjoying her time with the Whitlock coven) to Mystic Falls, Virginia not taking any breaks afraid that she won't be able to make up for lost time. It took her roughly about 16 hrs to reach the front door of the boarding house.

She stood at the door contemplating her entrance should she knock? Walk right in? Yell? Hell should she even be doing this? All her thoughts were suddenly cut off by the abrupt opening of the front door.

Chocolate brown does eyes met confused emerald green eyes

"Isa? Isabela... is it... is it really you" stefan stammered out

She just nodded not trusting her voice at the moment. He cupped her face wiping away tears she had unknowingly shed

"E'bello vederti mia cara isa" he chuckled half heartedly

"E'bello vedere anche voi stefan" she replied

He stared in awe he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe that she was here in the flesh standing in his embrace acting as of no time had passed, as if it was still the 1800s and he and his brother had not chosen another above her throwing away any happiness they had due to an imagined one.

She watched as stefan's facial expressions switched around and she couldn't help but let a small sad smile grace her lips '_to think I'll be saying good bye for good pretty soon_'

"May I come in?" She asked cautiously unsure if she was still welcomed

He looked at her in disbelief. Then again he understood it wasn't out of respect or manners but self preservation. He internally winced '_to think she honestly believes she wouldn't be welcomed?_'

"Give me a moment" and with that she was left at the doorstep. It only took a mere moments for Stefan to return but Isa also heard another heart beat approaching and some bickering

"Stefan what do you want I was in the middle of preparing" a feminine voice whined it sounded eerily familiar

"Elena I just need you to come with me for a moment" stefan replied with a sigh

Ah Isa understood what was happening he needed the human to invite her in.

The said pair reached the door and Isa's breathe hitched standing before her was her sisters doppelganger.

"Elena this is Isabela could you please invite her in" stefan asked

The said girl looked Isa over in a calculating manner that irritated Isa to no end. It had only been a few moments after their introduction but her envy and disdain of the doppelganger grew. Elena was exactly like her sister and it saddened her to realize that she was the lucky one.

"Who's this?" Elena asked in an irritated tone "cause I'm not inviting her inside until I know" she sneered

"She's an old friend from our time as a human" stefan answered

"Yea but why is she here I don't have time to deal with supernatural stuff right now" Elena said in a duh tone as if the world revolved around her

Isa was getting tired of her mistreatment towards stefan and herself

"She is right here and can address your questions. As to why I'm here well I wouldn't miss my best friends wedding now would I?" Isa said in a mocking tone

Stefan was shocked by many things- one he was shocked by the fact that Isa knew about the wedding and hadn't been emotional about it two Isa was talking in a civil manner with the doppelganger of the women who ruined her life and three she arrived two days before the wedding.

"How do you know about the wedding only a select few were told" Elena stated venom dripping freely in her tone

"Well I would have hoped that you would have realized by now that nothing is kept private about doppelgangers in the supernatural unless you're Katherine. Unfortunately for you being a doppelganger it just puts you right in the center to most rumors spread so as to answer another of your many questions I found out through the grape vine" Isa smirked feeling smug that she could get a rise out of said doppelganger

Elena just sighed she couldn't care about who the brunette beauty was nor did she want to deal with her. she didn't like the fact that she was beautiful and it made her insecure she hated not being the center of attention

"Fine come in"

With that Isa stepped inside thanking Elena on the way

The trio made their way toward the living room, after rudely staring, Elena left leaving the estranged duo to talk amongst themselves. Unknown to them Elena had gone to call her fiancé to let him know that "a strange vampire came for a visit" then left to her house.

"So stefan how have you been?" Isa asked dully

"Really after over a century of not seeing each other you go with the most basic question" stefan mocked

Isa scowled "you may not have seen me but I ran into you a few times over the years at first I thought I was going crazy but then after some small talk I was convinced it was you" she mused

"Wait we've ran into each other?" He exclaimed shocked

"Yea but under one of my aliases I do believe you met Kari or even Isela Peters" she said with a smirk

"They were you? You were them?" Stefan couldn't believe that he had met with her before hand and didn't even know it. " Huh peters I guess it's not so far off from pierce"

"Yea I liked to stay close to me maiden name you know close to home while on the run" she mumbled not meeting his eyes. He understood why it pained her to think of her lineage family was the one thing she never got to enjoy. Stefan was thankful he still had some type of the relationship with his brother even if it isn't the best.

"So how did you really find out about the wedding" he asked suspiciously

She narrowed her eyes at him not appreciating the tone he used and his suspicious attitude. "if you must know I wasn't lying spirits are such gossipers always talking about others business using the whole keeping balance as an excuse " she rambled. It was hard acting as if nothing bothered her and her heart wasn't breaking.

"So you decided to just drop by unannounced the week of the wedding?" stefan asked unsure of her intentions

"Yea well I was heading over to new York when I heard about the whole wedding thing and although you guys may not want me here i just wanted to congratulate the happy couple..." she paused before meeting his eyes and continued ".. and see how you were doing" the sincerity of her words hit him hard because he knew that under her cheerful facade she was breaking down inside and only she truly understood what he was going through

"Well I could be doing better but at least she chose one of us before history could finish repeating itself" he laughed a humor less laugh

Isa just nodded not wanting to ruin the heartwarming moment that they were having.

The duo continued to talk for a short amount of time before Isa was pinned against the wall with a stake through her stomach. She looked up to face her attacker and brown eyes met blue

"Damon?" She whispered

"Isa?!" He breathed "What's going on!" he shouted turning toward stefan hoping for answers

Isa pulled the stake out from her stomach and walked back to the couch where her messenger bag laid pulling out a special blood bag then walking over toward the liquor cabinet for a glass of scotch to help soothe her nerves

While Isa was in her own world trying hard not to turn off her emotions the Salvatore brothers were having a telepathic argument

'_What's going on why is Isabela here I thought after the whole Katherine incident we'd never see her again_' Damon projected to stefan

'_She's here for your wedding she said and I quote "Yea well I was heading over to new York when I heard about the whole wedding thing and although you guys may not want me here i just wanted to congratulate the happy couple"_ ' stefan explained

Damon was shocked he was sure that she would never wish to see him again after picking Katherine over her yet here she is being the better person supporting a friend even when said friend is marrying the carbon copy of the one who ruined their relationship

Isabela couldn't take their supposed secret conversation about her anymore

"Would you guys quit it I'm right here. Damon if you have any questions ask me instead of badgering St Steffens over there" she grumbled still not facing the brothers

Damon was still too shocked to speak. He couldnt believe Isa his first love was standing right in front of him. She looked just as beautiful if not more since the last time he had seen her, his memory didn't do her beauty justice.

Isa let out an exasperated sigh turning around to address the tongue tied brothers "is it so wrong to come and wish you happiness and luck on your engagement? " She questioned in mock hurt ending with a cute pout

"No!"Damon shouted unaware of how badly his reaction looked to both stefan and Isa

Isa was shocked at his response she knew he could hold a grudge but she was never sure what he had against her. She fought back tears that threatened to fall due to his harsh words

"Oh I see I apologize for dropping by then I should take my leave then." She whispered and started walking in the direction of the front door

"Wait isa I don't think that's what Damon meant" stefan said hoping it would help fix the situation Damon had stupidly put them in

"Stefan you need to learn to stop apologizing for your brother it's fine I shouldn't have assumed that I was welcomed now after all this time" she sighed "I'll be staying at the Mystic Hotel for a few days before heading out. Here's my number I hope to see you again before the wedding to hang out again like old times" she said with a small smile gracing her lips making her glow a little stunning the brothers momentarily before walking out the door with a simple goodbye.

When stefan was sure that Isa was out he turned to his brother

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT WE HAVEN'T SEEN HER SINCE THE WHOLE KATHERINE THING AND YOU YELL AT HER SAYING SHE'S NOT WELCOMED HERE!"

Damon just shrugged trying to keep up his indifferent act "I only staked her cause Elena said a strange vampire came to the house I thought she was one of Klaus' hybrid minion coming after her" he tried to defend himself

Stefan couldn't believe what he was hearing Elena deliberately left out several key facts in her little conversation with Damon "Well brother I can assume Elena forgot to mention that she was the one to invite her in because I asked her to and that I explained that Isa was an old friend from our human life" he drawled trying hard to tame his inner beast

Damon didn't want to believe that his sweet fiancé would purposely leave out information but then again she is a Petrova doppelganger.

Stefan just looked at his brother with pity and shame he couldn't understand why he picked Elena when she was just another Katherine.

"You just had to go and pick the wrong sister" with that he left to his room

It was hours later late in the and both Salvatore brothers were holed up in their room with their thoughts going a mile per minute on one person: Isa

Damon spent his night staring at the ceiling going over the events that happened only hours ago. did he really need the emotional pain to be reminded of his guilt to be reminded of everything that he had loved and lost?He didn't want to rehash the stupid mistake that had driven her from his arms. Her last words from long ago played in his mind like a broken record "One day, Damon.. you'll realize I was right and I'll say I told you so" the pain in her voice the hurt in her eyes and the utter betrayal he put her through. He kept thinking if her arrival was a sign to call off the wedding. _'Did i really pick the wrong sister? '_

It was the day before the wedding and the Salvatore brothers refused to speak to one another; one of out jealousy and the other due to anger and frustration. The tension was thick between the brothers and could be cut with a knife, the silence was broken by a frustrated and annoyed Elena. It bothered her how much another girl - yes girl because she refused to think of her as anything more than that- was able to affect the brothers.

" Ok seriously what's wrong with you guys? !" Elena demanded

Both brothers turned to stare at her with narrowed eyes remain silent

"Seriously some girl that you apparently know but never thought to tell me about comes waltzing back into your life like nothing and you guys act as if she was the sun and moon" she glared at them as if them not telling her was a scandal some broken law for not informing her of every detail of their life "and not just that but now you both are so focused on her that no one is helping set up for my... Our wedding" she shrieked "she can't be that important if I've never heard of her" she huffed

Damon and Stefan growled deep in their throats not appreciating how rude Elena was addressing Isa. Stefan blurred in front of her eyes darken by rage and disgust. How was it that she was the same Elena that not too long ago he was so hopelessly in love with he couldn't understand.

"Don't you dare speak of Isa that way! You don't know anything about her, she's been here no more than a day and you've already deemed her to be beneath you?!" He snarled

Damon hadn't moved from where he stood on one hand he was pissed off at Elena for talking about Isa in such manner but who was he to judge. Hell, he had probably said things much worse out of stupidity and a fit of rage to Isa. On the other hand he didn't appreciate the way his brother reacted to Elena ' s insensitivity; it bothered him that his brother defended Isa in such a manner, the woman whom he betrayed, who gave him nothing but unconditional love and companionship, who saw him for who he was and never compared him to St. Stefan. The woman he pushed away after the arrival of Katherine Petrova.

Elena stared at Stefan in bewilderment , she couldn't believe that Stefan , her Stefan , was yelling at her defending some girl. She couldn't understand why it it was that Isa could get such a reaction out of the brothers, the only other times were if it regarded herself or Katherine...then it dawned on her

"You were in love with her, you loved her." she whispered

Stefan chuckled

"No" he started pausing to glance over Damon's prone form and took notice on how Damon unconsciously relaxed '_interesting_' then continued "I love her" noticing Damon tense up again he rushed out his thoughts "she gave me the type of love I longed for the type that only a mother figure can give but still treated me with the respect a sister would her brother. So no Elena loved isn't appropriate because I never stopped loving her she is my sister in all ways but blood and i do not appreciate how disrespectful you've treated her. Especially now when she's not here to defend herself!" He huffed and made his way out the door in hopes of finding Isa

"I didn't know" Elena whimpered turning to Damon in hopes of receiving some comfort or sympathy but received nothing more than a blank stare. She tried her best not to let her irritation show but found it hard to keep it all in. it upset her that this Isabela us taking away her attention bit thought it best to watch what she said hoping to keep the situation from worsening. Unfortunately doppelgangers have a tendency to make things worse.

"Damon you're not mad at me are you? I mean I didn't know anything I was just trying to protect myself I could have been killed had she been lying about who she is." She said trying her best to seem bashful looking at him through her eyelashes hoping she could use her Petrova charm to her advantage.

_'Really your going to use that as an excuse stefan clearly knew who it was_' were Damon's thoughts

"I'm going hunting don't wait up. " he growled ignoring her question

"But you need to set up for the wedding! " she shrieked

Damon ran to the next town over he needed space before he did something he would regret he didn't want to deal with bridezilla Elena gosh he never wanted all of this it was all what she wanted. Elena was set on having a lavish wedding and then his mind drifted towards Isa and what he would have preferred. He came to the conclusion that she most likelt would have wanted it to be in the backyard with only Stefan and Lexie as a witness. He thought how she probably be so against wearing anything formal and maybe even suggest to go straight to Vegas. She would make a beautiful bride... wait what the f*** am I thinking im getting married tomorrow.

It was fairly early in the day only a few hours before noon but she had already emptied out the mini bar and 3 bottles of whiskey along with numerous amounts of blood bags all in hopes of drowning her sorrows. She decided to play it safe and stay away from the Salvatores she didn't need any more heartache or drama with yet another doppelganger- it was bad enough she and her sister fought like cats and dogs but she had hoped to have a better relationship with one of the one of her last living relatives. Unfortunately Elena was nothing more than another Katarina the only difference was Elena could hide her selfishness. Throughout the morning Isa spent her time in the tub relaxing trying to feel better but she was interrupted by a knock on the door now who in the world could that be wrapping a towel around not bothering to dress she opens the door to her suite.

"Stefan"

"Yea...can I...um. can I come in?" he asked while trying in vain not to stare at her towel clad body it did nothing for his spiking lust. He could smell the blood and alcohol from her and he couldn't help but let his fangs out he hadn't hunted in a while and craved blood. Isa took notice of this.

"Hungry stefan" she mused and let him inside to her room

"yeah I haven't hunted in a few days" he said

he entered her room and stuff in the bottles and blood bags let it all over the floor then turning to look back at Isa who was getting dressed was currently in short shorts and a bra with a blue tank top in her hand. He cleared his throat.

"Isa I'm sorry about Damon... he's very stubborn... and I know... I know how you feel about everything. I want you to I'm here for you" he whispers

She sighs while continuing to get dressed

" Stop! Just stop! please you need to stop apologizing for your brother's stupidity if he doesn't want me in his life then fine I understand I learned a long time ago to stop trying" she says all the pain she tried so hard to hide. It was evident and it broke his heart to see her in such pain. He had admitted to himself that had he not noticed the love she had for his brother and had Katherine and the supernatural not ruin the lives of those in Mystic Falls he would have gladly courted her for Isa was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman to walk the earth- her body curvaceous slender creamy smooth legs tiny waist perfectly proportioned assets breast and derriere that rivaled the goddess of love, Aphrodite had nothing compared to sweet loving Isa. Her body the personification of lust love and fertility. Yes he thought he would have loved to court, marry, and die by her side but his broken heart yearned for the doppelganger. Isa caught his dazed look.

"Stef? Yoo-hoo oh Steffie you there?" She couldn't stand the silence

*sigh* " Stefan I know I'm not the only one hurting, I see the way you look at her, and I'm sorry. Yet another doppelganger has hurt you so badly and has come between you and your brother." She said with such sincerity "but let's forget about how f***** up our love lives are and drink to the happy couple" she cheered with a bottle of rum held up high. Stefan said nothing but chuckled shook his head up her antics

'Of course she'd turn to alcohol for comfort' he mused then grabbed the bottle out of her hand

"You're on" he smirked and for the first time in quite a while the broken hearted duo smiled feeling elated to have someone who understood them.

Several hours later the broken hearted duo drank enough to get them tipsy but enjoyed the liberation the alcohol gave them. They were laughing watching supernatural Isa kept saying how funny it was that the hunters she had faced were nowhere near as good looking as Jensen Ackles' character Dean. Stefan kept telling him about how he was ten times better- she just shrugged. The show ended and Isabela was still feeling down.

" you know you don't have to hide it" she stated this and looked at her curiously couldn't help but think that the alcohol had gotten to her.

" I mean the pain will try so hard to hide I can see right through you know and I know how it feels. I'm sorry you have to go through this again its bad enough Katherine broke your heart" she trailed

He was stunned of her selflessness. '_The man she loves is getting married and she's worried about me. She never thanks of herself_'

" what about your pain Isa; I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you when no one's looking. Tiptoeing around each other but the attraction still there he cares for you he's just blinded"

"Stefan you delusional sap that ship has long since sailed Damon is not, will not, nor has ever been mine." She sobbed " and I've learned to live and accept it I've learned to just let it go it hurts got it hurts so much to know the person you love has never loved you the way you wish they would but knowing he's happy is all I care about it's enough to get me through the day"

Stefan embraced her and let her cry it all out know that Isa refused to be vulnerable that this had to be the first time she let herself cry. Isa never cried unless she truly could not hold in the pain. He felt silent tears fall down his face.

"you shouldn't let this get you down Stef trust me when I say it get and the pain does get better it may take some time but all you have to do is be open to love. Don't let this stop you from finding love I know I'm not one talk seeing as I'm still pining after your brother even after sleeping around in hopes of forgetting him. Hell I refused a proposal because of how emotionally scarred I am but hey do as I say not as I do, alright?"

Stefan was stunned he refused to believe that he could ever be happy again but for Isa he would try. He would try his damn best to make her proud.

Isa looked up to see Stefan wipe away his tears

"What a couple of saps we turned out to be...huh Steffie" she end it with a humor less laugh

"Hehehe Yea"

"We're here crying while the ones we love are away preparing to tie the knott. Wow never thought army sister or her doppelganger would marry before me let alone to the man I love" she mused "Oh well c'est la vive. Here's to those we've been foolish enough to love, those we swore were a gift from up above but learned as we sobered from all the ale they were nothing but demons from hell...hehehe get it demon..damon. Cheers!"

Stefan shakes his head at her nonchalant façade

They continue to drink up until the late hours and both were extremely drunk laughing and cuddling with one another when both leaned into each others embrace. Stefan noticed how Isa's cheeks were flushed a beautiful scarlet blush her lops delicately parted and eyes slightly dilated. Isa noticed Stefan's focus on her lips and leaned in a bit more. Lips hoovered merely centimeters Stefan could taste Isa on his lips any type of movement would lead them to each other. Isa was the fist to snap out of her drunken daze.

"Stefan I think you should go." she rushed out blurring to the other side of the room

He slightly nodded and shook his head a bit and made his wqay towards her "Isa I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me"

She sighed- she seemed to be doing it a lot lately "Stefan nothing happened so therefore thre is nothing to apologize for we are both two drunk adults looking for an out and we just happened to let our hurt blind us a bit. I know you aren't over Elena just as I'm not entirely over Damon so I suggest you just go home and sleep it off so you look presentable for tomorrow. Ok?"

"Isa maybe we can help each other move on? Isn't it worth a shot? We both understand each other maybe we can help each other grieve. I can heal you" he rambled

Isabela held his face in her hands and looked him in the eye "Stefan don't doubt that I love you but what we feel for one another is nothing but familial love right now us getting together seems like the best idea to you because your hurting and you need an outlet but by using each other we're only hurting ourselves even more. You can rush the healing process, trust me."

She stared into his glazed eyes for a bit searching for any type of understanding

"I guess it was stupid of me to think that." he says

"No it's a natural response to our situation, but you can't let it eat you alive, don't flip your switch either. Ever." she says sternly then continues " Now I do believe you should head back to the boarding house its almost midnight and you need to be as dashing as ever if you want to break a few hearts and sleep with the brides maids" they both chuckle at her poorly executed joke

"Yeah I guess I'll leave them, I can tell when I'm not wanted" he teases and heads to the door as he steps out he turns to her " You'll be there right?" he asks worriedly

She hesitates "Umm.. I'll try."

He nods happy that she at least is considering to attend

"See you tomorrow Isa"

"Bye Stefan"

Isa closed the door gently behind her leaning on it for support as all her hurt came flooding out she curled up on the floor and pulled out her phone dreading what could be in the text she had received moments before her little drinking fest with St. Stefan

**From: Klaus**

**change of plans meet at new Orleans**

**oh and only two days left sweet Bella **

After reading the text from the devil himself she cried even harder she had forgotten that she was to leave so soon. _'Maybe it was for the best if she just disappeared?' _

It was the day of the wedding and only one person was feeling any type of positive emotions-Elena. She was over joyed that both of the brothers were accounted for and Isabela was no where to be seen.

Stefan and Damon were both pacing around in their rooms questioning the events that were to come. Stefan worried Isa wouldn't show or if she did it would cause chaos. It didn't help that Elena's doopleganger qualities had been more prominent after being turned from human to vampire than back to human, her emotions hadn't quite settled down. It made him question the whole wedding charade but he didn't want to come off as the jealous ex-boyfriend so he stayed quiet.

Damon was in his room getting dressed only a few hours before he stands at the alter. His mind wandered to the sweet sassy brunette from his past that had just made an appearance turning his world upside down, he wandered if she would make an appearance. He secretly hoped he would have been able to see her before the wedding as selfish as it may seem he wanted her forgiveness although he knew better he didn't deserve it. He stood in front of the full length mirror and worked on his tie shaking away any and all thoughts of Isa away.

It was now only an hour before the wedding and Stefan couldn't take it anymore he hadn't seen Isa once throughout the day and she wasn't returning any of his text or answering any of his calls and he was getting anxious, so he did what any nervous wreck would do he went to her hotel room to drag her to the wedding.

He knocked on the door a few times before he focused in on her heartbeat but he couldn't hear a thing. He then proceeded by compelling a maid to give him her key card and blurred through the suite. What he say broke his heart-nothing. All evidence of her ever being there was gone all her clothes and beauty products that had been scattered on the bathroom sink, no bottles or blood bags just her lingering scent. He followed her scent to her bed and found two sealed envelopes one for him and one for Damon. His hand started shaking as he attempted to open it. It took him a few tries and shallow breathes before he was able to unseal the envelope and read the letter

_**Dear Stefan,**_

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to support you today of all days. Aren't I a b*tch.? I thought I was ready, I thought I was strong enough to watch him get married to the doopleganger... I mean Elena but I'm just not. I know it's selfish of me but I've gone through so much and I refuse to put myself through that kind of torture. I hope you can forgive me someday and hopefully if fate allows it our paths will cross once again and you can give me an earful or we could just catch up on all the crazy adventures we've both had. I know you'll be fine and I've made sure that you will be safe as well. I made a deal with Klaus and his goones are no longer going to be a problem anymore. Please don't let anyone else know just make sure they don't do anything stupid be the voice of reason and make me proud. I love you my dear brother take care.**_

_**Your beloved sister**_

_**Isabela Marie Petrova**_

Stefan stood at the foot of the bed in tears crying like a baby because not only did he lose his sister once again but she left to keep him safe to keep them all safe. After a few moments he stood up and composed himself and raced back to the boarding house to deliver Isa's letter to Damon it's the least he could do for her.

No more that ten minutes later was he running up the stairs barging inside his brothers room.

"Damon" he huffed out bending over placing his hands on his knees to support him "here" he handed his brother the envelope and left he knew what Isa had written was meant to be private. As he made his way out the door he heard his brother

"Is she coming?" He asked desperation and hope could be heard in his voice

He turns his head over his shoulders and said"I don't think so but that's from her" then left the room.

Damon wasn't sure how to feel he understood if she didn't go to the wedding but he hoped she would have at least made an appearance. He looked at the envelope reluctantly before ripping it ipen. He reveled at how fresh her scent was he gently took the letter out and was surprised to find a C attached to it. He put it in his book box and pushed play before reading the letter. (Play say something by a great big world ft Christina Aguilera)

_**Damon,**_

_**There is so much i want to say so much i need to say but there isnt enough time for that so i will get straight to the point Damon back when Katherine had just arrived didn't want to believe that we would have trouble in our relationship and I as time passed I knew that things were coming to an end. It broke my heart when I saw you with Katherine sneaking off whenever you thought no one was watching but now I see you've found someone new and just by seeing how you reacted so quickly to protect Elena the other day I've come to the conclusion that she must be the one for you. For the longest I've hung on and hoped that we could somehow make it work again. I wanted you to be "the one" but you never would have accepted me as yours and I've learned to be ok with that. I want you to know I would have done anything for you, followed you wherever you went but after a while i realized you would never do the same for me. I feel pathetic really for hoping we could have had another chance but it seems like there was never any hope. And as sad as it is I still want you to say something, anything to make me stay and keep on fighting. All these overwhelming feelings make me feel so small and all I just cant keep going, I'm finally giving up, I'm sorry that I've interrupted your new life i just needed to let this all out. I love you but I need to swallow my pride, accept defeat, and say goodbye. Good bye Damon I hope you have a wonderful life with Elena. **_

_**Forever yours**_

_**Isabela Marie Petrova**_

_**P.S**_

_**My wedding present to you is a century of happiness don't worry about Elena being in danger anymore, I made a deal. **_

Damon couldn't breathe it was like his world lost its light he felt his dead heart shattered and whatever bit of humanity fade. How could he have screwed up so badly again. He couldn't go through with it anymore. He ran out of the boarding house in search of Isa thinking '_this time I'll pick the right sister and I won't let her get away_'

Somewhere in new Orleans is a brunette walking up the steps of a mansion as she goes to knock on the door it is already opened and the last person she'd ever wish to be around greater her

"Hello love"

She entered the mansion with tears running down her face. This was her new home.

**There you have it I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. Tell me if you think I should change the format from long shot to multi chapters that's still bugging me. Ahh finally my first crossover :) leave a review **


	2. Chapter 2

So I have decided that i will not continue to add any chapters to this story but I will write a sequal. I haven't decided on the title yet it will either be named

"A thousand Years"

"Stay With Me"

Or

"Give me a reason"

Hopefully I"ll have the first few chapters up soon


End file.
